Something Worth Fighting For
by softnsensual457
Summary: Fin's goddaughter and her friend come to stay with him for the summer and plan to have a nice fun time, but what they don't know is that there is someone out there. Someone who has had their eye on Sara since she started coming to New York.
1. Default Chapter

It was actually a beautiful day in New York for the detectives of SVU. Amazingly, there hadn't been one call or accusation of any kind that day! Some thought it was too good to be true. Others just reveled in it.

Odafin Tutuola sat at his desk as he, Munch, Olivia, and Elliot chatted about stuff. He was actually expecting his god-daughter, Sara, to come in any moment. Everyone but Olivia knew Sara, as she came around every summer to stay with him until school started up again. She lived in Florida, so it took two planes or so to get there.

"You seem preoccupied, Fin. What's up?" Elliot said and Fin glanced at the clock for the millionth time.

"Sara should have been here by now. I wonder what's taking so long," Fin answered.

"Who's Sara?" Olivia asked.

"My-" Fin started, but then Sara came running through the doors.

"Speak of the Devil," Munch said jokingly.

"Uncle Fin!" Sara cried and dropped her bag, jumping into Fin's arms as the man stood up.

"Hey, Baby Girl! Damn, I missed you!" the man exclaimed and swung her around in a circle before setting her down and looking her over with a smile. "Holy shit, man. You're as tall as me!"

"Watch your freakin' language!" Sara scolded playfully. The five of them laughed and Elliot and Munch just couldn't believe how much she'd changed since the summer before. She was now 5'8", 14 years old, had dark brown shoulder-length wavy hair, hazel eyes, and was whiter than ever, despite living in Florida, and had more freckles than you could imagine. She was beautiful! Though she wasn't exactly model-thin, she was never what you would call fat. She was just right.

"Hey, Liv, this is my god-baby, Sara. Sara, this Olivia, Elliot's partner," Fin introduced and the girls shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Sara said politely.

"Same here," Olivia returned with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad there's _finally_ a _girl_ around here. Men are so dense!" Sara exclaimed and smiled cockily at the men.

"Ugh, tell me about it. They can be so stupid sometimes!" Olivia agreed.

"Sometimes?" Sara winked at her and they laughed.

"All right, come on, now. Where's my hug?" Elliot cut in and Sara wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"HA! I CAN FINALLY REACH!" she cried and Elliot laughed.

"Hey, Stinky, over here," Munch called from his seat, using the nickname he had given her as a little girl, and Sara released Elliot after kissing his cheek and ran to plop herself down in Munch's lap.

"Oof! Okay, you're gettin' a little big for that," Munch groaned.

"Am not!" Sara protested and curled up on his lap, smiling smugly. She gave him a hug as well and stayed there until Cragen came out to greet her.

"Uncle Don!" Sara jumped off Munch's lap and hugged Don tightly, discretely opening her hand for the 20 he owed her. "Thanks."

"How'd she do that?" Fin asked Elliot while staring at Don and Sara, very confused. The two looked at him and Sara smiled.

"Oh, last year I bet him that I would either be as tall or taller than you and I won! Ain't life peachy!" Sara chirped.

For the next couple of hours, they all just sat in their chairs, catching up with Fin's god-daughter. Sara sat on Elliot's lap and the man had his arms around her waist comfortingly. Ever since Sara's dad divorced her mom the year before, she had always needed to be held or something, despite her age. Her 20-year-old brother was the only father-figure in her life now, besides Fin, Elliot, Munch, and Cragen. Sara started to nod off a bit and lean back against Elliot's chest. They all knew the flight had to have tired her out and just thought the sight of her curled up against Elliot was just adorable.

"Here, lemme take her up to the Crib," Fin said quietly and Elliot gently placed her in his arms. "Good God, she's heavy. Now I know why I stopped doin' this when she was 9," he groaned and they chuckled. Munch went up before him to turn down the sheets on one of the beds and Fin carefully laid her down, tucking her in and making sure she was warm.

"She sure has changed," Munch commented softly and watched as Fin brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, she has, man. No braces, almost in _high school_. Next year, she'll be drivin'."

"Remind me to get off the roads."

"If she hasn't run me over yet."

". . .heard. .that. . ." Sara mumbled as their voices woke her up slightly and they chuckled. Fin leaned down to kiss her on the forehead and smiled.

"Go to sleep, Baby girl," he whispered. Once they were sure she was settled, they walked back out to the bullpen to continue with their work, Fin going just a bit slower as he thought about what he and Sara would do once her friend got here in about an hour.

"Fin, how long is Sara going to be here?" Cragen asked.

"The whole summer."

"Take a couple of weeks off to spend some time with her." Fin looked shocked.

"You sure, Cap?"

"Go on, before I change my mind." Fin stood up and shook his hand.

"Thanks, Cap."

"No problem. As long as I don't make anymore bets with her and you bring her in here a few days a week, the world is perfect." They both laughed and Fin ran up the stairs to the Crib. Gently, he pulled back the sheets covering Sara and lifted her into his arms, being careful to keep her head against his chest. He carried back down the stairs and called to Munch.

"Yo, Munch. Wanna gimme a hand?" he asked.

"Not really, but if it's for Sara, sure, why not?" John retorted and picked up her bags. "Jesus Christ, what the hell does she have in here? Bricks?"

"Probably shoes and make-up," Olivia said absently and noticed the men staring at her. "What? I'm a girl. I know these things."

Fin let Munch put Sara's bags in the bed of his four-door Dodge Ram 1500 and waited for him to open the passenger door for him. He put Sara in the seat and buckled her up, careful not to wake her. Then he closed the door and sighed.

"Okay, I'm gonna head to the airport to pick up Sarah, so just call my cell if you need anything," Fin told Munch.

"Gotcha," he said and turned to walk back into the department. Fin climbed into the truck and cranked it up, pulling out of the parking lot and zooming to the airport to be on time.

So wudda ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, now, everyone, I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE ABSOLUTELY ADORE Limp Bizkit. I just don't think Fin is one who would listen to them. I am in no way insulting one of my favorite bands here. I'm sure you're all confused, but don't worry.

* * *

Fin decided to wake Sara up as they pulled into the airport parking garage. He gently put his hand behind her head and stroked her hair, calling to her. 

"Sara, Baby, wake up. We're here. Come on, Baby Girl. Wake up." Sara slowly woke and yawned widely, taking in her surroundings before jumping awake at the site of the airport. "'Bout time."

"Shut up. Come on! We're gonna be late!" Sara cried and scrambled out of the truck, not even noticing her slight southern drawl. Fin shook his head and followed her to the gate where Sarah would come off the plane. They sat around for ten minutes, Sara pacing and Fin getting just plain annoyed. Finally, he just grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, trapping her arms against her.

"Uncle Fin! Let go!" Sara exclaimed and struggled.

"Then stop pacing! You're gonna wear a freakin' hole in the floor!" Fin returned and let her go, laughing when she fell on the floor. She quickly stood up, however, and whacked him on the head.

"Not funny!" she said, but completely forgot about it when she heard Sarah call her.

"Ahh! Sarah!" Sara cried and ran over to her, giving her a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh, we're never flying like that again! I was so scared! There was this huge, fat. . ." Sarah continued on with her story until she saw Fin and ran over to him.

"Uncle Fin! I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck. Sarah had come to New York with Sara since they were little girls and just called him Uncle Fin after hearing Sara do it. Whatever name Sara had for anyone, Sarah used it since they were inseparable since they were babies.

"Good to see you to, Baby!" Fin said and took her bag. "Let's go get your stuff and then we can go back to the precinct so you can say hi to everyone."

They hurriedly got Sarah's bags, threw them in the bed and climbed into the back seat, but not before putting in their favorite cd. They cranked it up full blast, told Fin to roll down the windows, and pulled out of the airport. Fin, however, was shocked at what was on this cd. He could hear the girls in the back, shouting the lyrics and laughing once and a while.

_Ladies and gentlemen!_

_Introducing the Chocolate Starfish!_

_and the Hotdog Flavored Water_

_Bring it on!_

_Get the fuck up!_

_Yeah!_

_Check, one, two_

_Listen up, listen up!_

_Here we go_

_It's a fucked world_

_We're a fucked up place_

_Everybody's judged by their fucked up face_

_Fucked up dreams_

_Fucked up life_

_A fucked up kid_

_With a fucked up knife_

_Fucked up moms_

_And fucked dads_

_It's a fucked up a cop_

_With a fucked up badge_

_Fucked up job_

_With fucked up pay_

_And a fucked up boss_

_Is a fucked up pain_

_Fucked up press_

_And fucked up lies_

_Well, Lethal's in the back_

_With the fact of the fires_

_Hey, it's on_

_Everybody knows this song_

_Hey, it's on_

_Everybody knows this song_

_Ain't it a shame that you can't say "Fuck"_

_Fuck's just a word_

_And it's all fucked up_

_Like a fucked up punk_

_With a fucked up mouth_

_A nine inch nail_

_I'll get knocked the fuck out_

_Fucked up aids_

_Who fucked up sex_

_Fake ass titties_

_On a fucked up chest_

_We're all fucked up_

_So whatcha wanna do?_

_We fucked up me_

_And fucked up you_

_You wanna fuck me like an animal_

_You'd like to burn me on the inside_

_You like to think that I'm a perfect drug_

_Just know that nothing you do_

_Will bring you closer to me_

_Ain't life a bitch?_

_A fucked up bitch_

_A fucked up sore with a fucked up stitch_

_A fucked up head_

_Is a fucked up shame_

_Swinging on my nuts_

_Is a fucked up game_

_Jealousy filling up a fucked up mind_

_It's real fucked up_

_Like a fucked up crime_

_If I say "Fuck", two more times_

_That's forty six "Fucks" in this fucked up rhyme_

_It's on_

_Everybody knows this song_

_Hey, it's on_

_Everybody knows this song_

_You wanna fuck me like an animal_

_You'd like to burn me on the inside_

_You like to think that I'm a perfect drug_

_Just know that nothing you do_

_Will bring you closer to me_

_Hooo Haaa Haaaw!_

_Listen up baby_

_You.. can't.. bring.. me.. (bring me).. down_

_I.. don't.. think.. so_

_I don't want some_

_You.. better.. check.. your.. (check it).. self_

_Before.. you.. wreck.. your.. self_

_Kiss.. my.. star.. fish_

_My.. choco.. late.. Starfish.. punk_

_Kiss.. my.. star.. fish_

_My.. choco.. late.. Starfish.. punk_

_You wanna fuck me like an animal_

_You'd like to burn me on the inside_

_You like to think that I'm a perfect drug_

_Just know that nothing you do_

_Will bring you closer to me_

"What the hell is this shit! Uh uh, ain't no way we're playin' this in _my _truck," Fin said and hit the power button.

"UNCLE FI-IN!" the girls cried and, seeing how Fin was such a sap for them, sighed and hit the power button.

"Different song! We're not playin' that one again."

"NUMBER SIX! NUMBER SIX!"

"ALL RIGHT! Chill out, man!"

_alright partner keep on rollin' baby you know what time_

_it is chocolate starfish keep on rollin' baby move in,_

_now move out hands up or hands down back up,_

_back up tell me what ya gonna do now breathe in,_

_now breathe out hands up or hands down back up,_

_back up tell me what ya gonna do now keep rollin',_

_rollin', rollin', rollin' (what)_

_keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on)_

_keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah)_

_keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'_

_now i know y'all be lov'in this shit right here_

_l.i.m.p bizkit is right here people in the house put them hands in the air_

_cause if you don't care, then we don't care 1, 2, 3,_

_times two to the six jonesin' for your fix of that limp bizkit mix so_

_where the fuck you at punk, shut the fuck up and back the fuck up,_

_while we fuck this track up now move in,_

_now move out hands up or hands down back up,_

_back up tell me what ya gonna do now breathe in,_

_now breathe out hands up or hands down back up,_

_back up tell me what ya gonna do now keep rollin',_

_rollin', rollin', rollin' (what)_

_keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on)_

_keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah)_

_keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'_

_you wanna mess with limp bizkit (yeah)_

_you can't mess with limp bizkit (why)_

_because we get it on every day, and every night (oh)_

_and this platinum thing right here (uh, huh)_

_yo we're doin' it all the time (what) so you better get some beats_

_and a some better rhymes (dough) we got the gang set so_

_don't complain yet twenty four seven never beggin'_

_for a rain check old school soldiers blastin' out the hot shit_

_that rock shit puttin' bounce in the mosh pit now move in,_

_now move out hands up or hands down back up,_

_back up tell me what ya gonna do now breathe in,_

_now breathe out hands up or hands down back up,_

_back up tell me what ya gonna do now keep rollin',_

_rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on)_

_keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (what)_

_keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah)_

_keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' hey ladies,_

_hey fellas and the people that don't give a fuck all the lovers,_

_all the haters and all the people that call themselves play-ers hot mamas,_

_pimp daddies and the people rollin' up in caddies hey rockers,_

_hip hoppers and everybody all around the world now move in,_

_now move out hands up or hands down back up,_

_back up tell me what ya gonna do now breathe in,_

_now breathe out hands up or hands down back up,_

_back up tell me what ya gonna do now keep rollin',_

_rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah)_

_keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (what)_

_keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on)_

_keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' now move in,_

_now move out hands up or hands down back up,_

_back up tell me what ya gonna do now breathe in,_

_now breathe out hands up or hands down back up,_

_back up tell me what ya gonna do now keep rollin',_

_rollin', rollin', rollin' (come on)_

_keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (what)_

_keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' (yeah)_

_keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin_

"Did your mama let you buy that?" Fin asked at a red light and turned around to face them. They were blushing and stealing glances.

"It's Josh's," Sara spoke up and Fin sighed, shaking his head. He finally pulled up at the precinct and kicked them out while he parked. They ran inside and Sarah jumped into Elliot's arms, completely surprising him.

"Uncle Elliot!"

"Sarah! Oh, I missed you!" Elliot said and gave her one last tight squeeze before letting go to observe her. He turned her around to face Olivia. "Liv, this is Sarah, Sara's friend. Sarah, this is my partner, Olivia."

"Hi!" Sarah said energetically and shook her hand.

"Hi, there. Another one?" Olivia said playfully.

"Yeah, but I spell mine the good way!" Sarah answered and stuck her tongue out at Sara.

"Nuh uh! You're overdressed!" Sara shot back.

"I'd rather be overdressed than under!"

"Okay, girls, how about this. My way is better," John said. They stared at him in confusion.

"Your name isn't Sarah," the girls said at the same time.

"Exactly," Munch said and smiled. They scoffed and sat on both of his legs, knowing that this would bring him misery. "Jesus, get off!"

"Nope!" they said. They said the same things at the same times a lot.

"You asked for that one, Munchie," Olivia told him.

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay, Munchie!" the girls exclaimed and Munch stood so they fell off. Everyone in the precinct started laughing and the two just sat there, pouting.

"Don't pout. Y'all are fourteen," Fin said as he came in and helped them up. Sarah flipped him a bird and Olivia snorted.

"Nice," she said.

"Wasn't it though?" Sarah replied and laughed.

"Be nice, you two, or we're gonna have to lock you in an interrogation room," Elliot said and the girls looked at each other, horrified, before running to hide behind Cragen as he came out of his office.

"Wha-" he started, but was cut off by the girls.

"Help!"

"What'd you threaten 'em with this time, Elliot?" Elliot feigned innocence.

"Me? Threaten?" Cragen rolled his eyes and reached around to hug Sarah.

"It's good to see you, Sarah," he said with a smile and she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"It's good to be back, Uncle Don," Sarah replied and smiled.

"Yo, Monster, Munchkin! Let's go if y'all wanna go swimmin'!" Fin called from the elevator and Sara and Sarah raced over to him, but instead of jumping into the elevator, they scrambled down the stairwells. Fin laughed and shook his head, hitting the button for the first floor.

"Hey, Fin, we're coming over at 7:00!" Olivia called before the elevator doors shut.

* * *

Sarah and Sara ran to the pool at Fin's condominium and dipped their toes in, shrieking at how cold it was. 

"You go first," Sara said.

"No, you."

"You!"

"You!"

"Raagh!" Fin shouted from behind them and pushed them in at the deep end. They screamed and came up gasping, staring in shock and shivering at Sara's godfather.

"Th-that was s-so not cool!" Sara cried.

"Oh, man, that was great!" Fin choked out between laughs. He was so caught up in laughing, though, that he didn't notice them swimming up to him and grabbing his shirt, pulling him, clothes and everything.

"AHHH!" Sarah and Sara quickly swam away to the shallow end and started cracking up.

"Oh, I'm gonna get y'all, now," Fin growled and swam to them, grabbing them and tickling them and dunking them.

* * *

They swam to their heart's content, until Fin looked at his watch and noticed that it was 5:45. "Okay, ladies, time to go in. The guys are gonna be here at seven." 

"But that's and hour and fifteen minutes away!"

"We still have time!"

"Glad you know your math, but you two need to take showers and I have only one bathroom, remember? And Lord knows how long y'all take now that you're fourteen." The girls splashed him at that comment and got out, grabbing their towels and drying off as they walked up the stairs, chatting and laughing while Fin talked on his cell to Olivia. Once they were inside, they raced to the bathroom, but Sarah got their first, leaving Sara pouting. She humphed and grabbed her terrycloth robe, tying it around her waist to keep warm.

She sat on the couch while Fin changed into dry clothes and flipped through the channels on the TV, but Sara wasn't really watching it. She was thinking about her parents divorce. That's mostly why she even came this summer. To get away from it. When he came out, wearing sweats and a t-shirt, he sat next to Sara and put an arm around her, noticing the down look on her face.

"You okay, Baby Girl?" he asked gently and looked at her. Sara sighed and nodded.

"I'm fine," she answered and looked away. Fin, however, gently put his fingers under her chin and turned her head to face him.

"Now, that's the biggest ass lie I've ever heard you make. What's wrong?" Sara paused for a moment and Fin took his fingers away, waiting patiently for Sara to talk.

"I talked to Dad and he said that. . ." she said quietly.

"What, Baby Girl? What happened?"

"That it was my fault," Sara replied and tears welled up in her eyes.

"What? What was your fault?"

"The divorce. They got it right before Christmas." Fin saw the tears running down her cheeks and pulled her against his chest, shocked mostly by the thought that her father would even _think_ something like that!

"Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry. I know how hard this is for you. Especially now." Sara finally let out the sobs that were pent up inside for months. Fin was the one person she could cry in front of, besides Sarah. He never judged her or anything.

"Why w-would he say that!" she choked.

"I don't know, Sweetie."

"He sa-id that i-if I ha-d only be-be-behaved better, this woul-dn't have hap-pened!" Fin started rocking her back and forth after pulling her onto his lap.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay, Baby. This wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. These things. . .they just happen. Your dad was wrong. Don't listen to him," Fin whispered and kissed the top of her head. They sat there about fifteen minutes while Sara relieved herself of these emotions. She laid her head on his chest and sighed, sniffling every once and awhile, and just listened to Fin's heartbeat.

"Feel better, Baby Girl?" Fin asked and petted her hair. Sara nodded and closed her eyes.

"A little," she said, then something came to her. "Uncle Fin, how come when I was little, you'd always call me your big girl or something like that, but now that I _am _big, you call me your baby girl?"

"Heh, good question. I guess it's because when you were little, you always wanted to do the big things, like ride a bike or wear your mom's make-up, but you're just growing up so fast now that I want to hold on to the little girl in you, I guess." Sara smirked and snuggled closer to Fin, burying her face in his chest and sighing deeply.

"Yeah, but I'll always be your baby girl." Then the door to the bathroom opened and Sarah came out, wrapped up in a towel and humming to herself as she walked to her bedroom and said, "Bathroom's free!"

"Now, go clean yourself up and make yourself all pretty-like and shit, and don't come outta there unless you have a smile on your face. Gimme your hundred-watt." She gave him about a fifty. "Aww, come one! You can do better than that! No? Well, I guess I'll just have to eat all the _Half Baked Ben &Jerry's_ by myself."

"No!" She flashed him her hundred-watt and made a beeline for the bathrrom, quickly jumping in the shower. Fin chuckled to himself.

_You done it again, ol' Fin,_ he thought.

* * *

Dinner had been absolutely _fabulous_ that night. Olivia and the girls cooked while the guys watched the TV and drank their beer. Afterwards, the men cleaned up, much to the surprise of the girls, and brought out _Half Baked Ben & Jerry's_ for everyone. The girls were ecstatic! It was their favorite. So, when they were done eating, Sara and Sarah decided to go to bed, which really meant stay up all night and talk about their boyfriends in Florida. John, Elliot, Olivia, and Fin all sat around the table, sipping their beer so they didn't get too tipsy. 

"So, how've the girls been doing?" John asked. Fin sighed and stared down into the bottle.

"Well, Munchkin seems okay, but I dunno about Monster," he answered sadly.

"Which one is which? And how'd they get those names?" Olivia cut in.

"Blondie's Munchkin 'cause she's shorter than my Sara. Sara got Monster 'cause. . .well, she's tall as hell and can really be one sometimes. Anyways, we were sitting on the couch, while Munchkin was getting her shower after we went swimming, and I could just tell there was something wrong."

"What?"

"Apparently, she and her dad were talking on the phone sometime around Christmas and he said it was _her fault he and Liz got divorced_!"

"What!" Munch cried.

"He actually said that!" Elliot said, shocked out of his mind.

"I know! Bastard, right? He said if she had only behaved, none of this would have happened."

"You're tellin' me. I can't believe Rob would say something like that. I mean, it's not _her_ fault she, Rob, and Josh have ADD." Elliot shook his head and sighed. He and the girls' fathers had been in the army together and he had never seen Rob act like that.

"Hey, wait a minute. Y'all here that?" Fin said quietly and everyone fell silent, listening carefully. Then they heard what he was talking about.

"Footsteps. In Monster's room. They're too heavy-" Munch started, but was cut off by the sound of crashing glass and screams. All four pulled out their guns and ran into Sara's room, bursting through the door to see a black figure holding Sara down on the bed while he pointed a gun at Sarah, who was in the corner, crying. Fin launched himself at the figure while Sara, sobbing and shivering, scrambled over to Elliot, who held her closely and whispered soothing words in her ear. Munch ran over and grabbed Sarah, pulling her to the other side of the room next to Elliot while Olivia went to help Fin, but she was too late. The figure had punched Fin in the nose and jumped out the window.

"Fin, you okay?" Olivia asked him as she helped him up.

"I'm fine," he said, putting pressure on his nose to make the bleeding stop. Once it did, he asked, "Are the girls okay?"

"I don't know yet." They went over to where Elliot and Munch were on the floor, holding the two distraught teens.

"Did that person hurt you guys?" Fin asked breathlessly as the girls pulled away from Munch and Elliot and flew into his arms as he kneeled. Sara was sobbing openly into his shoulder, but Sarah just sat there in a daze. Olivia noticed this and put a hand on Fin's shoulder.

"Fin, I think she's in shock," she said quietly and took one of Sarah's wrists in her hand, taking her pulse. It was increasing rapidly. She could also feel that she was clammy. "She is. John, get a thick comforter and put it around Sarah. Elliot, lay down on the bed with her and hold her to keep her warm. Hurry!"

So, Elliot picked Sarah up in his arms, sat against the headboard, and laid Sarah between his legs so her back was to his chest while she leaned against him. John wrapped the blankets around her and sat next to them, gently stroking Sarah's hand while Elliot wrapped his arms around her shoulders and put his lips right on her ear and whispered to her. 

"Everything's going to be all right, Sarah. It's okay, Princess. Just breathe. It's all right." Fin and Olivia took Sara to the bathroom just moments before she threw up all her dinner and passed out in Fin's arms. John took Sarah's pulse for a second time and sighed in relief when he found it to be slowing slightly, but that relief only lasted for about five seconds as it sped up again and her whole body started trembling. Elliot tightened his hold on her and nearly cried out in relief when she started sobbing. That meant she was out of shock. He turned her over and placed his hand on the back of her head, rocking her back and forth while pulling his legs up slightly, as they were starting to hurt. Munch went to go tell Fin and Olivia that she was okay now and Elliot continued to soothe her.

"Wh-Who was th-that?" Sarah gasped and willed herself to stop crying for a moment as she wriggled part-way out of the blanket. She hated it when people saw her crying. Elliot just studied her face for a while, looking into her beautiful steel-blue eyes, gazing at her highlighted blonde hair, before answering.

"We don't know, Princess. Did you get a good look at him?" Sarah shook her head sadly and laid down on Elliot's chest.

"No, all I saw was his gun pointed at me and I just. . .I froze. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Sarah. It's okay. We'll catch him. Um, he didn't. . ."

"No, he didn't rape us." Elliot thanked whatever angel was listening and hugged Sarah closer.

"Thank God." Then Sarah shot up off his chest and stared at him in the eye.

"Is Sara okay!"

"Calm down, Princess. She's fine."

"Where is she?"

"Out on the couch," Elliot said and she was almost off the bed, but he held her back. "Uh uh, where do you think you're going? You need to rest."

"But-!"

"No. Sweetie, I know you're worried about her, but we're all worried about you, too. You need to sleep." Sarah sighed and nodded submissively. She laid down next to him and sniffled. Elliot kissed her temple and wrapped the blanket around her again, pulling her back to his chest and watching as she closed her eyes. "That's my girl."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fin was running a cool, damp cloth over Sara's forehead as Olivia and Munch stood by. How could he have let this happen? He was a _cop_! _An SVU cop_, nonetheless! He continued to ponder over this while staring at Sara's face, until suddenly, she moaned and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room, very confused, until it all came back to her. Her body trembled as tears filled her eyes and Fin quickly took her into his arms, holding her tightly. 

"You okay, Baby? What happened in there? Did that person hurt you?" All the questions came out in a rush and they were just too much for Sara, so she just sobbed. Fin realized his mistake and loosened up a bit. "I'm sorry, Baby Girl. I was just so worried about you."

"Fin, come one, let's let Olivia talk with her for a while," Munch said as he gently pulled him up and led him out, Fin looking back the whole time.

* * *

He took him into the kitchen, sat him down at the table, and poured him a glass of water. 

"Thanks," Fin said and chugged it.

"You okay, man? You look pretty shaken up."

"I-I don't know what's come over me, all of a sudden. I just feel like protectin' those girls from everything." They heard a sob come from the living room and Fin ran to the doorway, but Munch grabbed him and held him back. Fin saw Sara crying in Olivia's breast and nearly tore out of John's grip.

"Let go, John! She needs me!" Fin exclaimed and kept fighting, but John wouldn't have it. He forcefully sat him down in the chair and stood over him.

"No, what she needs is a _woman._ Olivia might get her to talk. Just take it easy, man."

"**_Take it easy_**! My **_goddaughter_** was nearly **_raped_** and you're telling **_me_** to **_take it easy!_**" Munch kneeled in front of Fin and looked into his eyes.

"_Yes!_ She doesn't need someone fussing over her right now, Odafin! Just let Olivia do her thing!" They glared at each other before Fin backed down, dropping his head into his hands and sighing.

"I'm sorry. It's just-"

"No need to explain, partner. I get it." Munch stood up and sat next to him, risking his hand by laying it on his back and rubbing gently. "Just give her some time."

"How could I screw up this bad? They're only fourteen! I should've protected them better!" Fin muttered as he leaned his chin on his fists, continuing to ramble on and on until John mentally signed his death wish and pulled him into an embrace. John shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the punch to his stomach, but it never came. Instead, he felt Fin shuddering against him and squeezing him tightly. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not, Fin. This was that bastard's fault, not yours. We're all gonna get through this. We always do," John told him and they sat there for a while longer until Fin pulled back, quickly swiping at the tears he knew John had noticed.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll haul your bony ass out that window so fast it'll make your head spin," Fin threatened and John laughed.

"You know, Elliot sure has taken a liking to Sarah. It's almost like she's his daughter."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Weird." But suddenly, thoughts of what could have happened to the girls came rushing back to Fin and the tears finally spilled over, wracking his body as he grabbed John in a tight embrace again, crying into his shoulder while his partner ran his hand over his back comfortingly.

* * *

"Sara, what happened in there?" Olivia asked slowly as she moved Sara and herself to the couch. Sara sniffled and wiped at her eyes, but stayed curled up against her side. 

"Sarah and I were about to go to sleep, but then we saw something outside the window. We looked and the glass exploded in our faces. When we saw a man with a gun we screamed, 'cause that's what Uncle Fin told us to do when we were little. If anything like this ever happened, just scream really loudly. So we did, but the man threw me on the bed and pinned me down while he pointed his gun at Sarah. He t-tried to t-take m-m-my shirt of-f, but you guys came in a-and. . .he jumped out the window." The last sentence was finished in a whisper and Sara leaned even further into her. "Is Sarah okay?"

"She's fine. Elliot finally got her to sleep in your bedroom, so he's staying with her."

"Where's Uncle Fin and Uncle John?"

"In the kitchen. Want me to get them for you?" Sara nodded and Olivia stroked her hair once before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

* * *

What she saw shocked her more than anything. John _holding_ Fin. She nearly fainted. Fin wasn't a man that liked to be touched, but she could tell he started the hug, judging by the look on John's face. She kneeled next to their chairs and laid a hand on Fin's knee, stroking it lightly. Fin's head shot up and he just stared at Olivia for a moment before swiping furiously at his tears. 

"Sara's asking for you guys," she told them. Fin nodded and, using John's shoulder as support, hauled himself up out of the chair and walked calmly over to the sink, splashing cool water on his face and just standing there, looking down.

"Fin?" John inquired.

"You guys go on. Gimme a minute," Fin said gravely and John and Olivia did as he said.

"I'm gonna go check on El and Sarah," Olivia told him and walked away. John's heart broke when he saw Sara curled up on the couch, her knees to her chest as she rocked back and forth, tears streaming down her face. Quietly, he walked up to her and laid a gently hand on her shoulder, not completely surprised when she jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Whoa, calm down. It's just me," John said softly and walked around the couch to sit next to her. He reached up to stroke her hair before opening his arms and she flew into them, crawling onto his lap. Settling one hand in her hair and one on her back, he kissed her temple and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "How are you holding up, Angel?"

"Okay, I guess," she whispered and John leaned back enough to be able to grab the afghan on the back of the couch and drape it around Sara's shoulders. Resting his hand on her hair once more, he began to run his fingers through it while whispering to the now softly crying girl.

"It's okay, Sara. It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. We'll make sure of that. I promise." Sara nodded against his chest and her sobs quieted. So, she just sat there, curled up against his chest while they waited for Fin to come out, falling into a light sleep during this time. When he did, he came out slowly, walking to the other side of them and sitting down. John carefully and gently lifted her onto Fin's lap and watched as he stared sadly at her pain-filled face.

"Elliot can stay over here. I'm sure he's asleep by now," Fin said as he soothed away an oncoming nightmare. John nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, partner. Well, listen, I'm gonna get Liv and we're gonna go, okay?" Fin nodded. "Take it easy, Fin."

"Will do. 'Night, Munchkin."

"Don't call me that." Olivia came out of Sarah's room with a sad look on her face, but they could tell Elliot and Sarah were okay. She came over and kissed Fin on the cheek before she and John went to the door, but before they were gone, he called them softly.

"Hey, Guys. . .Thanks."

"No need to thank us. You know we'd do anything for you guys," Munch answered and they left. Fin sighed and looked at Sara's face once more before carrying her to Sarah's bedroom, since Elliot and Sarah were occupying her's, and he laid her down, pulling the sheets up to her chin and running a hand down her cheek, amazed at how sleep could make her look so much younger.

"Sleep well, my Big girl,"Fin whispered without even realizing it. Then he walked out of the room, leaving the hall light on, and went to his bedroom. He fell into a light slumber just in case Sara had anyy nightmares, but he already knew tonight would be hell for Sara.

* * *

FFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDBBBBBAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKK! Oh yeah, sorry I haven't updated in so long! And if any of y'all are wonderin what happened to "Holy Water" it got deleted because of those two "chapters" i put up requesting help. its on my other account though. anakins-chick547. im updating it now 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, y'all, I'm soooooooooo sorry it's taken me this long to get a new post up! I've been busy literally all summer. I'm going to Indiana tomorrow, so I won't be able to get a new one up for about a week.

* * *

Fin woke the next morning next to Sara in his bed, the girl snuggled up against his side. He reached down to push a stray hair out of her face and sighed. Like he'd predicted, last night had been hell for his goddaughter. Nightmares woke her, she threw up so much that she passed out once or twice, and he had no idea of what to do. He had never been on this side of the desk. It was horrible. A soft knock brought him out of his thoughts and he saw Elliot standing in the doorway. He made to get up, but Elliot waved him back down and walked in.

"How's she doing?" Elliot asked quietly. Fin shook his head.

"Not too good. Nightmares, vomiting, all that shit. I'm worried about her, El," Fin answered.

"You're supposed to be. She's like your daughter," Elliot said and pulled a chair over next to the bed.

"Yeah, she is. Speaking of which, Munch and I noticed that you've become sorta protective of Munchkin. What's that all about?"

"Well, we've always been like that. Even when you were in Narcotics and I would come to see you guys. I've always thought of her as a daughter. I don't know why. It's just been that way."

"We've got two special little girls here, man."

"Yeah, we do."

"So, how's her other half?"

"Rough night, but she's finally asleep."

"Yeah, that's how Sara got in here. Those nightmares are really getting to her."

"It's to be expected."

"I know. I just hate seeing them like this."

"We all do." Then Sara stirred and sighed deeply, rubbing and burying her face into Fin's chest and fisting her hand in the side of his shirt. "Aww."

"Shut up." The brunette's hazel eyes opened slowly and she saw Fin and Elliot staring at her.

"What?" she droned and looked confused at them, squinting her eyes at the light.

"Nothing. Just talking," Elliot said.

"Right," Sara returned with a yawn and closed her eyes again. Fin stroked her hair and Elliot smiled, standing up and putting the chair back against the wall.

"I'm gonna go check on Sarah. Then I'll go pick us up some food."

Sarah opened her eyes to find that she was alone. She shot up and looked around the room, making sure she was out of her nightmare. When she was sure, she fell back onto the pillows and breathed heavily. What she didn't notice was Elliot rushing into the room. Then she heard his footsteps and shot up once more.

"Are you okay?" Elliot inquired. Sarah tried to calm her shaking body, but she couldn't seem to do it. Elliot sat on the edge of the bed and took her into his arms. "Hey, calm down. Relax. Take a deep breath. It's okay. Was it another nightmare?"

Sarah nodded furiously and cursed herself for letting him see her like this. She needed to talk to Sara. She pulled away and Elliot ran his fingers through her hair.

"Can I go see Sara now? You promised," she said. Elliot nodded and she ran into Fin's room. When she saw that their eyes were closed, she decided to have a little fun. Tiptoeing quietly to the side of the bed, she gracefully jumped on it at the side that Sara didn't occupy and had a good laugh when they cried out.

"What the hell!" Fin cried and Sara just laughed. "Don't do that, ya little monster!"

"Munchkin!" Sarah "corrected" and Fin rolled his eyes.

"Man, I got at least three hours of sleep left. I'm getting 'em!" he said and walked out with the blanket and pillow, marching out to the couch and flopping down on it, falling asleep quickly. Sara and Sarah giggled and situated themselves on his bed.

"So. . ." Sara started.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked suddenly. Sara stared at her in shock and stuttered.

"I-I. . .I'm fine. What about you?"

"My wrist hurts a little, but other than that I'm okay." Sara nodded and looked away. "You sure you're okay?"

". . .I told Uncle Fin about Mom and Dad." Sarah could see the pain in her eyes and pulled her into a hug. Sara melted against her and sighed.

"It was not your fault, Sara," Sarah told her. Sara didn't say anything, just sat there in her arms until they heard the front door open and close. They pulled away just before Elliot walked in.

"Hey, got breakfast," he said with a glint in his eye. "Your favorite."

"IHOP!" the girls exclaimed and scrambled out of the room, bowling over Elliot and leaving him sitting on the floor.

"You're welcome!" he said sarcastically and heard muffled 'thank you's from the kitchen. Standing up and dusting himself off, he saw Fin on the couch and decided to leave him there. Walking into the kitchen, he saw the girls already stuffing their faces with strawberry-topped pancakes. "Hungry much?"

They didn't say anything, just kept on eating. He rolled his eyes and put Fin's food in the fridge, pulling out his own waffles and sitting at the table with the girls. He was about to take a bite when his cell rang. The girls burst out laughing and Elliot grumbled. He looked at the CID and saw Munch's name. He knew it wasn't important this early in the day, so he gave it to Sara and watched as she put it on the speaker phone.

"Dunkin' Donuts, how can we help you?" the girls said at the same time and they all heard John scoff on the other end.

"What are you monsters doing with Elliot's phone?"

"Noooooootthing," they said.

"Right, I believe that. Come open the door, dimwits." Sara scrambled over to the front door, chained it, and then opened it.

"We don't want any!" she exclaimed and slammed it shut. They all started laughing, but Sara opened the door anyway and let John in, greeting him with a hug. Then she sat down at the table and the girls hurried to finish their breakfast. Olivia had called earlier and said she was going to take the girls shopping. About thirty minutes later, after their breakfast had been finished and Elliot and John and Fin left for work, Olivia dropped by, picked them up, and off they went. Fin decided that if Olivia was going to have the girls, he might as well make some money today.

* * *

**Okay, guys. Since I won't be able to update for a week, here's what the next one will be about. Olivia is going to take the girls shopping. What do they buy? **


End file.
